User blog:Godkombat21/Lobo vs Ultron
Today some of the most deadliest foes of both DC and Marvel enter the ring. Lobo, the main man and most deadliest bounty hunter of the DC universe. VS Ultron, the massively powerful android, and one of the Avengers' most deadliest enemies. These two enter the ring but only one can be the Deadliest Warrior. Lobo Lobo is the last remaining Czarnian in the universe. It's been that way since he destroyed his home planet for a science project when he was a teenager. Since then Lobo turned his violent nature into a profession and became a intergalactic bounty hunter. Lobo has often been depicted with vast amounts of superhuman strength, being strong enough to stack up to Superman. Lobo's most iconic feature however is his immortality. It is said that a czarnian can only be killed by another Czarnian. That being said, it is just about impossible to kill Lobo. Abilities/Weapons *'Superhuman Strength'- Almost every incarnation of Lobo possess vast amounts of superhuman strength, being able to out Superman in a fist fight. Lobo's strength has been highly emphesized and it is noted that Lobo is incredably powerful even by Czarnian standards. *'Superhuman Durability'- Lobo is by far one of the most durable characters in comic history. He can take pretty much anything and get up as if it was nothing, he's even emerged from explosions with no visable signs of damage. *'Superhuman Stamina'- Lobo is almost inexhaustible and will usually keep going no matter what. *'Immortality'- Lobo possess an accelerated healing factor, allowing him to heal any wound at an extremely fast rate. He is also immune to the effects of aging and illness. *'Various amounts of Guns and Gadgets' *'Gutting Hooks'- One of the main man's main weapons is his gutting hooks. He carries basicly everywhere he goes and are his most used weapons. Ultron Ultron is one of the greatest and most horrific creations of Dr. Henry Pym. He is a criminally insane rougue sentinient robot dedicated to conquest and the extermination of the human race. Ultron is an incredably strong robot, having strength to compete with some of the Avengers' strongest members. Since he rebelled against Dr. Pym, Ultron has since then continued to improve his design. Making himself more powerful with each design. Abilities/Weapons *'Superhuman Strength- '''Ultorn is an incredably powerful fighter. He can easily lift over 100 tons and can stand up to the likes of Thor and Hulk. *'Superhuman Durability-''' Ultron's outer shell is composed of Adamantium making him almost impervious to damage, however his internal mechanisms are less durable. *'Concussion Blasters- '''Ultrons main weapons is his lazer channeled plasma beams with high and low density plasma options. *'Tractor Beams-''' High frequency pulsed magnetic graviton particle containment fields. Computer-assisted field control configures gravitons into various shapes which alter the local effects of gravity. *'Encephalo-beam'- Located in head cavity, which plunges its victims into a deathlike coma. The latter ray also allows Ultron to mesmerize and outright mind-control his victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. *'Energy Absorption-' Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. (Taken from the Marvel Wiki) X-factors Lobo/Ultron ???-Strength-??? It's kinda impossible to measure these two's strength. Ultron's varies with each design and Lobo's strength could never trully be measured. 90-Intellect-95 Ultron, being a robot is an incredably intelligent opponent, he is even an expert in robotics, however he isn't that intelligent. And Lobo on the other hand does have genius level intellect but he is incredably violent and sometimes just a bit gullible. 100-Durability-100 As said both fighters are incredably durable. Lobo can take basiclly anything and shake it off. And Ultron's Adamantium shell makes he almost impervious to damage. 100-Brutallity-96 Ultron was never really that much of a brutal foe, but he won't hesitate to destroy his enemies in incredably brutal ways. However Lobo is basicly Wolverine on steroids and will never hold back when it comes to a fight. Notes This fight will have pre-crisis Lobo against Ultron, not new 52 Lobo (he sucks) Also the battle for Fujin vs Storm will be up eventually. Category:Blog posts